Breaking and Healing
by rusty88
Summary: Callie is a strong woman, a bone breaking, making men cry, strong woman. So then why is does she feel so week around a certain Doctor. And most of all why can Erica Haun a world known heart surgeon heal everyones heart but her own. Callie/Erica.
1. Slow day in Seatle

**Chapter 1: **_Slow Day in Seatle_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

_Wow... the hospital for once was tremendously quiet and slow' _

Callie was currently sitting down in the staff room flicking through her mounds of paperwork.

_"Atleast I will get this paperwork all done" _

She has been procrastinating on her paperwork for a week now, all because of '_her' _and that damn _'kiss.'_

_Damn that kiss..._

Callie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, _"I will not think of Erica, I will not think of Erica, I will not think of Er..." _

_"those beautiful long million dollar fingers reaching across her face tilting my head to look her in the eye, those piercing blue eyes penetrating holes into mine, the soft lips pressed strongly but feeling so softly against mine. Her thumb grazes my cheek, I almost gasp opening my mouth slightly at her touch, it sets my body on fire. She takes advantage of my open mouth and slides her hot tongue...I LIKE PENIS, I LIKE PENIS."_

"I LIKE PENIS" Callie mumbles.

"Keep telling yourself that babe" says a voice from behind making Callie jump.

Turning around she comes face to face with Mark Sloan.

_"I do not need this now."_

"Ahh...what are you doing here Mark" says Callie as she rubs her trembles like somehow it will extract the kiss from her mind.

"I figure I would come check on you, see if you wanted to...well you know" he says with a slight smirk.

Callie groans

"That is the last thing on my mind right now" says Callie with a slight fustration in her voice.

"Ohh...I know, the only thing in your mind is Erica" he says with his stupid smug little I-told-you-so face that makes Callie want to smack it right off his face.

"What about Erica" says a new voice.

Standing in the door way leaning against the doorframe was Dr.Erica Haun in all her glory.

_"God she is beautiful" thought Callie. "NO...I LIKE PENIS and MEN, PENIS, MEN, MEN, PENIS..." thought Callie mentally scolding herself._

"Ahh...Dr.Haun glad you should join us" said Mark motioning to the chair next to Callie, totally ignoring the if-my-eyes-could-shoot-lasers-you-would-

be-dead-right-now glare Callie was giving him.

Erica just shrugs her shoulder and takes a seat next to Callie.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

PLEASE REVIEW!! VERY FIRST FIC. EVER WROTE!!


	2. I love you

**Chapter 2: **_I Love You_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

"What is up with this city today, did everybody wrap themselves in bubble wrap or something, I can't find anything to do, I am going stir crazy, I might just stab someone in the heart just to have a surgery" said Erica eyeing Sloan up like prey.

Callie smirks.

Sloan notices the predator look in Erica's eyes and instantly shoots up from his seat.

"If you get in within 5 feet of me with a knife, I will be forced to send Callie on you" said Sloan.

"And what makes you think Callie will help you, I will just promise to break you leg as well as stab you, so she can have some fun too." says Erica smirking standing up.

"I am so in" said Callie following Erica's suit and getting up and walking slowly towards Sloan.

"Now ladies, I believe I once stated that I could handle both of you." said a Sloan with a smirk seeing Callie's eyes get wide for a split second.

"And I believe we proved that you couldn't handle us" said Erica with that all a too knowing smirk on her face.

Sloan gets this mischievousness look in his eyes "Now ladies, there is enough to share." seeing the glare that Haun was sending him he knew he better leave before he dies.

"No, well I never expected you Haun to follow up on my offer, but Callie I will be in the on-call room in about 15 minutes if you want to join" giving her his best sexy man look.

If it was even possible Hauns glare grew even harder, and her nostril even flared slightly, she steps forward at Sloan.

Callie just rolls her eyes and stops Erica with her hand, "Sloan get our of here before I take Erica up on her offer" said Callie with slight irritation in her voice.

Smirkng Sloan puts both hands up in defeat, "You know you will come Callie, you always do, I will be waiting" said Sloan in a Sing-song voice.

"Thats is it, Erica I am in, except I am breaking both the legs" said Callie with conviction taking a step forward at Sloan.

Sloan knowing he was playing a game he could not win finally gave up, "Okay I am leaving" but just as he was rounding the he made sure he got one more hit in, "See you in 15 Callie."

Then he was out of sight.

Leaving a slightly pissed off Callie, and a even more pissed off Erica in his wake.

"God he is such an ass" said Callie more to herself then to Erica.

"Ya he is, but it never stopped you before." said Erica.

"What is that supposed to mean" yelled Callie as if she was slapped in the face.

"Well Callie lets face it, Mark has always been an ass, sure he is amazingly good looking, and has great hands, he is rich and all but he has and always will be an ass. He is cocky, a dickhead, he goes through women like toilet paper, and treats them like it as well. I know this, and you know this, but still you sleep with him. Someday Callie, you are going to look at him and see that his cons out ways his pros by a lot, at least I hope you do." said Erica with sadness in her eyes.

"Why do you care, it is just Sloan, it is just sex"

"That is what I don't get, sex is not just sex Callie." said Erica getting up and walking towards Callie with a hurt look in her eyes. "Do you even know what it feels like to make love, not sex, but actually make love. Like you the world has slowed down and time itself has stopped just to give you those few moments when you are no longer 2 people having 'Sex', but are actually one making love." said Erica with tears in her eyes.

Callie was just about to speak but then she noticed the tears, actually tears flowing out of Erica's eyes. Something was wrong, Erica does not cry. All anger that Callie even with held against Erica instantly melted away as the tears fell.

"Do you know what it is like, do you know what that feels like." cried Erica. "Sex is not sex Callie, so don't stand there and tell me that Mark and you are just having sex, because if it is just sex, just a good shag, a good fuck, I feel sorry."

"And whether you know this or not Callie, I love you, and every second you spend with that ass hole, that complete dick head having 'sex' as you call it, it kills me." Erica was now standing toe to toe with a speachless Callie.

She reaches up and begins to stroke Callie's cheek with her thumb, seeing that Callie was not going to pull away she continues "You deserves so much more, you are better than that. You Callie Torres are a fighter, you are so strong, unbelievably beautiful, and one of the most confidant woman I have ever known. Men should be begging at your feet but you choose to to kneel before them. You are my friend, my best friend, you give me advice everyday,you are there for me everyday, and today, today I am telling you this here and now. I love you, not like a friend but as a lover. I love you so much, and ever since that day I kissed you in the elevator you have ignored me and slept with Sloan, of all people Sloan. And I Erica Haun, your best friend, your colleagu will no longer watch the woman that I love waster her days with that bastard."

Tears were now streaming down both Callie and Erica's face, and like both possessed some mental connection they kissed.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Scared of Love

**Chapter 3: **Scared of Love

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

If anyone would have walked into that staff room right now they would have seen quite a sight.

There in the middle of the room were both surgeons of Dr.Torres and Dr.Haun kissing. But they were not just kissing it would be the most romantic, feirce, and just down right sexy thing they have ever seen.

_"God she is so good at this" thought Callie. "I have never experienced this kind of kiss before, it was like Erica was putting as much love and affection into this kiss as she could, and damn it was amazing."_

So gathering as much love she could she pushed it into the the kiss as well.

The moan escaping Erica's mouth told her she was doing it right.

_"God this women is absolutely amazing" _thought Erica.

The slow agonizing beautiful kiss continued as the 2 doctors tongues explored new territory. And of course there hands could not just stay still either.

Erica hands were currently working up down Callie's back while Callie's were tangled in Erica's beautiful blonde hair.

Finally both broke apart for air. Panting slightly foreheads pressed together. Callie was crying openly now, she loved Erica, she knew it, Erica knew it and this kiss just proved how much she loved eachother.

"Hey" said Erica in a soft caring voice as she gently wiped away Callie tears with her hand. "I couldn't not be that bad of a kisser" she says trying to lighten up the mood.

"Are you kidding me, that was the single most best kiss I have ever experienced, it is just...I am so scarred Erica, I have never done this before, the last person that I even slightly let in snapped my heart in half, I just don't want that to happen again, I can't survive another heart break." cried Callie.

"I know, I know, I am healing too, we will heal together okay. But I can promise you this I will never knowingly hurt you, I promise you that Callie, just as long as you can please promise me that as well." said Erica stroking Callie's cheek once again.

Callie was at a loss for words, those beautiful blue eyes held so much love it almost forced her to into tears again. She never seen so much love. Of course George held some love in those eyes when they were married, but Erica's were pulsing with love and affection she could not longer speak, so nodded instead.

Erica stood there as well, gazing into the deep brown eye's of Callie. Love was in her eyes, but fear could be seen as well. _"Hell maybe I will stab O'Malley in the heart instead of Sloan" _she thought.

"I love you" said Callie.

"I love you too" said Erica

And so the two did the only they could do, they should there love through another amazing blissful kiss.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Please Review!!


	4. Ying and Yang

**Chapter 4: **_Yin and Yang_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

The kissing and petting continued, and continued, and it seemed like the blissful kiss would never stop...well that was at least until the staff door opened quietly. Neither occupant of the kiss noticing once so ever...well that was until they spoke.

"About damn time" said the anonymous voice in the doorway.

_"shit" _both thought instantly.

But when they both turned around to find Christina Yang standing in the door way their thoughts were anything but the same.

_"Ohh..thank god it is only Christina" thought Callie._

_"Great Yang" thought Erica._

"You know you are lucky that you" said Christina pointing at Callie, "are my roommate and like you a little, well as much as I would like the average person. And you" she said pointing at Erica, "Are the best cardiovascular surgeon I feel in the world."

"So I will leave you be, have fun" she turned around to walk out but then stopped. "ohh...wait Dr.Hahn, Cheif Webber was looking for you, you both are lucky I looked into the window saw you kissing before coming in here because, I stopped about 2 surgeons from getting their lunch by giving them money for the cafeteria, so you both owe me 5 dollars."

"And a pissed of Dr. Sloan was looking for Callie, and an even more mad Cheif Webber from coming in here looking for Dr. Hahn, so I suggest that you two save the kissing to after work because I am not standing out side this door all day guarding it for you." with that she went to go turn around and walk.

The two of them stood there stunned.

Finally Erica came around, "Wait so you aren't going to tell anybody?"

"Did that kiss kill both of your beautiful brains at once, man that had to be some kiss. What don't you understand? If I turn you in and start talking about this you guys are not going to appreciate that much, and it would be like committing financial and career suicide." seeing the confused faces on both of their faces she continued with a chuckle. "Well Callie is my room mate, and not only that but she is a great roommate and you know how much I hate people, and plus I can't afford that apartment with only one person in it so I need her money" said Christina but when she say the look in Callie's eyes she quickly added, "and her sparking personality."

"And you Dr. Hahn are the single most greatest cardiovascular surgeon I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and you already hate me enough, so if I want to leave this place as the cardiovascular surgeon I know I can be, well then I don't need you hating me even more, so my lips they are sealed."

And with that Christina Yang walked out the door leaving two shell shocked doctors in her wake.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

You likey? Christina is one of my faveriot characters on the show so I had to sneak her in:)

Review


	5. Legends Die, New are Born

**Chapter 5: **_Legends Die, New are born_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

"Well that was weird," said Erica.

"That," said Callie pointing at the door "is Christina, when she decides to play nice."

"Yang is Yang, still don't like her, but know I guess I have to respect her" said Erica.

"Why do you have against her anyway?" said Callie.

"She just reminds me of someone, that I really don't like rememebering" said Erica in a tone that said 'drop it.'

"Well okay, but I don't know if I am crossing some gay line right now, but you might find that Christina is a pretty amazing surgeon, and she can be a cool person when she wants to be" said Callie.

"Gay line, really? said Erica laughing as her pager went off.

"Shut up" said Callie checking hers as well.

"We will continue this later but for now lets go safe some lives."

And with that the 2 doctors left the staff room at a run to make it down to the hole, for what looked like was a couple of trama's.

As they entered the whole they came face to face with a mumbling Dr. Bailey, sounds like something about Tucker.

A sexually frustrated Dr. Sloan.

A very grumpy Cheif Webber.

And a smug faced resident Dr. Yang.

"Where have you been" screamed Sloan and Webber at the same time.

"Which one do you want" asked Webber.

"Dr.Torres" said Sloan.

"Good you give her a peice of your mind while I give Dr. Hahn a piece of mine" said Cheif Webber.

"Eww...Sloans mind have fun with that" said laughed Erica, Callie laughed with her but both ended when they were dragged to opposite sides of the room by two men.

"Dr. Hahn where have you been today, I have been looking every where for you" said the Cheif.

"Did you page me" said Erica in that smug voice.

"Well...Well...no as a matter fact I didn't, but we had something come into today and I needed to talk to you about it" said Chief in a concerned voice.

"And what would be that" said Erica eyebrow raised curiosly.

_"What could have the Chief so flustered" thought Erica._

"I got a call in from New York" said the Chief.

Erica's heart instantly dropped and the mention of New York.

_"Ohh... I so can not handle this right now, Not New York, not after me and Callie just started, please don't let it be her,please don't let it be her..."_

"New York Mercy called me today" said the Chief noticing the sadness coming over his cardio surgeon as he continued, "Erica" he said again as he reached out and grabbed he shoulder, "Dr. Gabriel Mendez didn't make it today, Gabby died today Erica, they said that she went peacfully..." the cheif was about to continue but was interuppted by a very pissed of surgeon.

"PEACEFULLY!" whispered Erica harshly, "She was in pain, she was hurt, she did not go peacefully, she had cancer for god sakes!"

"Erica, you knew this was going to happen, you showed the films to Derrick there was nothing you could do, it was in operable" said Webber.

"Fuck inoperable, I was supposed to save her, I am a surgeon for god sakes, I heal people, she was one that taught me. I heal people everyday, people I don't know, people I don't give a shit about. But the one person I care about, the one person I want to heal, that one god damn person that I want to save, I can't." yelled Erica.

Everyone looked up at the sound of yelling voice to find it was surprisingly Dr. Hahn.

Callie was no longer talking to Sloan, about how horny he has been all day, she was walking towards Erica, her Erica, the woman she loved was in pain, and why?

But before she could ask what was wrong, Erica turned on her heals and walked quickly away from everyone.

Callie wanted to run after her but it would have been so suspicious to see. So instead she questioned the Chief.

"What happened Chief?" asked Callie trying to keep in check her concerned voice.

The Chief took his hands and put them over his face taking a deep breath before answering.

_"This is not good" thought Callie._

"Dr. Gabriel Mendez died today at New York Mercy" said Webber.

_"Not good at all" thought Callie, "poor Erica."_

Erica would tell Callie all the time about how much she respected her mentor Dr. Mendez, and how they were best friends in New York.

The room went quiet as they let the information of the best surgeon known to the world had died today.

"Why does Hahn give a damn about Mendez, sure Mendez was the best probably the best heart surgeon ever, but why does her death have Hahn's panties in a twist" said Sloan.

For that comment he got a nice swift smack to the back of the head from Dr. Baily.

"Because Dr. Sloan" she said in that all to known mothers voice she used when she was punishing her children, "Not only was Gabriel Mendez the Dr. Hahn's teacher, mentor, and best friend, but she was also her mother."

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	6. The Daughter of Legends

**Chapter 6: **_The Daughter of Legends_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

They all stood there shocked, Dr. Gabriel Mendez world known cardiovascular surgeon, and quiet possibly the best surgeon in the world had a daughter. And not just any daughter but Dr. Erica Hahn was her daughter.

Just then Meridith Grey and Izzie Stevens walked through the doors to find 4 very shocked Doctors there. They instantly went up to Christina.

"What we miss, why do I feel like we missed something?" said Izzie.

"Well that is because we just found out that Dr. Gabriel Mendez died today" spoke Christina.

"Shut up" said Meridith, "I thought she was like Cheif Webber's age."

"She is, and that is not all" said Christina.

"What else could there be" said Meridith.

"Dr. Gabriel Mendez has a daughter, who turns out to be our Dr. Hahn" said Christina in awe and jelousy.

"Wait so Dr. Hahn's mother is _the Dr. Mendez_" said Izzie.

Christina nodded.

Izzie and Meriedith seemed to be taking all of this in well unitl Izzie finally spoke the million dollar question. "But wait they don't have the same last name" that was the statement everyone was waiting for.

"That is because Dr. Stevens, Gabriel was once married to a Dr. Gregory Hahn, but they were divorced with Erica was 5, so Erica took her fathers last name" said the Cheif.

And that statement made the doctors stare in awe again, even Dr. Baily seemed to not know this information.

"Wait so not only is Dr. Hahn the daughter of Gabriel Mendez the world known heart surgeon, but also the daughter of Gregory Hahn the world known brain surgeon, snap that is amazing" said Izzie.

"That is enough gossip for all of you, Grey and Stevens you will be taking the trama's with Dr. Bailey, Sloan and Yang. Dr. Torres can speak with you for a second" said the Chief.

"Yes sir" asked Callie.

"Your are friends with Erica, correct?" asked the Chief.

"Yes"

_"More then just friends, and why am I standing here I need to go check on Erica" she thought._

"Good, I am giving Erica a some time off, during that time you will be off as well" said the Chief. "Erica and her mother were extremely close, and she needs somebody with her right now, please take care of her."

And with that the Chief left a shocked Callie behind him as he rushed towards the trama patients just arriving.

Callie did not need to be told twice, and with a spin of the heel she rushed off to go find Erica the whole time praying that she could find her and that she was okay.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

What you think?


	7. Broken Promises

**Chapter 7: **_Broken Promises_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

**-  
**

-

Callie ran, and ran. She couldn't find Erica anywhere, she called left messages, she paged with no answer.

_"Where is she?" thought Callie "Now I am are really starting to get worried"  
_

_"Her car is still in here, so she is in this building" thought Callie, "But I have checked everywhere from the basement to the roo..." _

_"THE ROOF"_

Callie grabbed the elevator and sky rocketed to the roof. Pushing the roof button over and over again, like it will make the elevator go faster.

Jumping out of the elevator and scanned the area.

And sure enough there was Erica standing at the edge.

_"She wouldn't?" thought Callie._

"Erica" her voice was shaky when she spoke.

_"Ahhh...she finally found me" thought Erica._

"What are you doing up Erica, do you know how worried I am, and now I find you up here standing at the edge of a building" whispered Callie with a hurt look in her eyes.

Erica finally takes her eyes off Seattle and turns around to find Callie with tear filled eyes.

"Can you please come over here" said Callie pleading.

Erica didn't need to be asked twice and she steps off the ledge and right into Callie's waiting arms.

Both were pulling at each as trying getting as close as possible, crying openly.

Finally Callie came to her senses and pushed Erica violently away.

"What the hell" yelled Erica.

"How dare you scare me like that, How dare you! Do you know how worried I was, can you even comprehend what you just put me threw, I have been looking for you for hours, HOURS! Your pager is on your pants right now I paged you 12 times, your cell phone is in your pocket, I called and left like 20 messages, all this time you knew I was worried, you knew, but still you stay hiding. And then whey I finally find you, I see you standing at the edge of a God Damn building, of all things" yelled Callie.

"I just got done admitting my undying love for you, for a woman for god sakes, do you know how much that took from me, you saw how broken I was when George left me and you have the audacity to pull something like this" she screamed.

_"What is she freaking out about it was not like I would jump" _Erica's eyes got big, _"She thought I was going to jump"_

"Callie" said Erica stepping forward, but was startled when Callie stepped back.

"Don't Erica, I was so scarred, you Erica, you scared me" cried Callie. "You promised me, you promised that you would not knowingly hurt, and you did Erica, we have been doing this now for only what a 7 hours, and you already broke that promise."

-

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	8. Never

**Chapter 8: **_Never_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Erica took another step forward, Callie took another step back.

That hurt and pain in Callie's eyes was evident, Erica saw but just a few hours ago filled with love and devotion, but know pain was all that there was.

_"I did that, I caused her pain, that pain in her eyes was because of me" thought Erica._

And before Callie even had time to step back, Erica pressed so forward quickly catching Callie off guard and gathering her in Erica's arms.

Callie fought at first but but Erica held on her grip tight.

Finally Callie stopped fighting and just embraced Erica. Erica was now softly stroking Callie's hair.

"Hey" she said taking Callie's face in both of her hands making her stare her in the eye.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking about how that would affect you, I promise. I just wanted to some time alone" said Erica.**CC**

"Why the roof, why the edge?" asked Callie in a shaky voice.

"I just wanted some fresh air, news of my mothers death spreaded like wildfire" said Erica, "Did you honestly think I would jump?"

"I don't know, all I know is that your mother died, you were upset, and you were standing at the edge of a building, what would any normal person think Erica?" said Callie.

"I would never do that, ever, what is a world without you Callie, why would I leave a place when it finally has gotten to a point where I am totally happy, and in love" said Erica.

"I love you, and you ever pull a thing like that again Erica Marie Hahn there will be bones breaking all day" said Callie.

"I love you too" said Erica pulling Callie into a kiss.

This kiss was not like the first, the first kiss was to prove their love, this kiss, this was to prove how strong their love was.

Minutes passed, put it felt like hours for them.

Finally they broke apart embracing eachother.

"We better go the Chief was worried about you"

Callie tried to pull away by Erica held on tightly.

"You gonna let me go?" joked Callie.

"Never" said Erica seriously.

So in turn started another prolonged passionete kiss as the sun was setting on Seattle and Love.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review!


	9. Iphegenia? Really?

**Chapter 9: **_Louise? Really?_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

It has been 2 days since the roof incident, since then Callie and Erica's relationship have been nothing but love. There last fight was on the roof top and both prayed it would be there last.

Cheif Webber both gave them a week off, and since then they have done nothing but sit at Callie's apartment watching movies, eating icecream, and the occassional make out session added to the fun.

They both were currently wrapped in eachothers arms watching P.S. I Love You on the couch, neither knowing that the man actually dies from a brain tumor so it already had Erica in tears because it reminded her of her mothers death.

But the movie was great and they both were crying through the whole time.

It was funny they both seemed to have this silent rule that there was no talking just cuddling during the movie. But when the credits started rolling the conversation began.

Callie wrapped her arms around Erica and spoke the question that has been on her mind for a while, "When are you leaving for New York?"

"Tommorow" said Erica the sadness was evident in her voice.

"What time?" asked Callie keeping the anger out of her voice you could say that she was slightly upset that Erica didn't tell that she was leaving tommorow.

"10:30 in the morning" said Erica.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving so soon?" asked Callie letting a little anger and sadness showing in her question.

Erica shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I am going to miss you" said Callie as she planted a kiss on top of Erica's head.

"Will you go with me" whispered Erica.

"You know I would but your riding a plane, it's got to be full by now" said Callie.

"I bought two tickets incase you wanted to come, I could really use you there, I just haven't gotten to asking you yet" said Erica.

"Of course I will come, I love you, I won't make you go through this alone" said Callie placing another soft kiss on Erica's head.

"I love it when you do that" said Erica in a soft voice.

"Do what?" asked Callie innocently.

"Kiss me on the head, I don't why I like it so much, I just like it" said Erica.

"Ohh really" questioned Callie, "So you don't like it as much as when I kiss you hear" Callie placed a soft kiss to Erica's ear. "or here" as she placed another kiss on her neck. "What about right here" and Callie placed a long lingering kiss right to Erica's collar bone. The sharp intake of breath told her that was Erica's spot.

Callie chuckled against her skin and placed kisses up and down her collar bone.

"You are an evil women Callie Iphegenia Torres" said Erica with a smirk.

"Ahh...you said my middle name!, I hate my middle name!" yelled Callie abondoning all kissing.

The smirk on Erica's face showed her that she new Callie hated her middle name.

"You call me evil, you knew I hate my middle name and still you use it" yelled Callie in a playful voice.

"Well, you knew my collar bone is my weak spot and still you kiss it" shot back the just as playful Erica.

"Wait, how do you even know my middle name, I never told you, I never told anyone but...ahhh...Sloan told you didn't he, that bastard" hissed Callie.

Erica smirked, "Me and Mark Sloan made a deal, he gives me your middle name, and I talk to the nurses about him not being a man whore"

"I can't beleive he gave it so easily" yelled Callie, "I am gonna break and set every bone in his body without any pain killers, NO! Scratch that I am going to just flat out kill him"

Erica came up and hugged Callie "Ohh..come on Iphegenia stop being such a baby" cooed Erica.

"Screw Sloan I am gonna kill you" yelled Callie and she flung Erica on the couch and pounced on her, but no punches were thrown, no scratches, maybe the occasional bite, but it was mostly just passionate kissing all through the night.

**-**

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	10. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 10: **_Pillow Talk_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie woke up in the arms of Erica, and all she could do is smile.

_"The women is abusoultley amazing in every way" thought Callie as she turned around to look a the sleeping Erica, "God she is even beautiful when she sleeps"_

Callie was lost in thought staring at the love of her life, fanastisies and memories invaded her thoughts or atleast they did until a voice brought her back to reality.

"Stop starting at me a go back to sleep" mumbled Erica into her pillow.

"I can't" said Callie stroking Erica's arm.

"It is very easy but your eye's together and keep them there" Erica mumbled.

"Ohh...grumpy" smiled Callie.

_"Erica is not a morning person, well we will just have to fix that" thought Callie.  
_

"Come on Erica, sweety, sugar pie, buttercup, baby, wakey, wakey" cooed Callie as she started shaking Erica awake.

"Go back to sleep, or I will be forced to use the middle name" warned Erica still with her eyes shut.

"You wouldn't" dared Callie.

"I would, Iphe..." Erica started to say but was stopped as a hand clasped around her mouth.

"Evil women" Callie glared.

Still with her eyes shut Erica wrapped her arms around Callie and mumbled "But you still love me"

"Yes I do, but I don't know why" stated Callie.

"It's because I am a heart person, you can't resist me" mumbled Erica again but this time a smirk was shown on her face.

"That must be it, because it certaintly isn't because of you sparkling personality in the morning" smirked Callie as she rolled out of bed.

Erica opened one of her eyes just to get a good look at the sexy Callie Torres in her underwear and bra but then quickly shut them as Callie turned around glaring.

Callie let a fustrated sigh and threw a pillow at Erica, "WAKE UP ERICA" yelled Callie.

But Erica just seemed to let the pillow hit her and replace Callies body with the pillow wrapping her arms around it.

"I am sleeping" mumbled Erica once again.

"One thing you don't talk in your sleep so you are secretly awake under those eyelids, and another thing I know you were checking me out when I got out of bed so get up you lazy ass" smirked Callie.

_"How does she always know when I am staring at her" thought Erica._

"I was not! I was sleeping" mumbled Erica into her pillow.

"No you were not, you were checking me out with your left eye, you forget I know you, now get up!" yelled Callie.

_"How in the hell does she know what I eye I used" thought Erica._

"Fine I am up, and for your information it was my right eye" stated Erica as she sat up in bed. "god why I decided to love a morning person of all things I will never know"mumbled Erica more to herself then to Callie.

"Because you may be a heart person, but in my occupation I make grown men cry, you can't resist me" smirked Callie as she walked out the door but then came back,

"Ohh...don't lie to me either you know it was your left eye" smirked Callie and walked away.

_"Evil Women" thought Erica, "But god do I love her"_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	11. Never Expected

Walking out of Christina room she then realized,

_"Maybe Yang isn't so bad, I mean she has been staying at Grey's so me and Callie can use the bed, but it still don't like her, but hell maybe I will teach her" thought Erica._

"I am heading in the shower" yelled Erica.

"Okay well I am making breakfast we have to leave in a hour and then run by your place to get your stuff so don't be long" yelled Callie from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mom!" yelled Erica as the door shut.

Callie laughed

From the kitchen Callie could hear the shower on, and it took ever ounce of her strength not to jump in and join Erica.

So instead she concentrated on making breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later breakfast was done, and the shower shut off.

Callie was placing the plates at the table as Erica walked into the kitchen with wet hair and nothing but a towel.

Callie's heart jumped into her throat and all air was blocked.

Erica walked into the kitchen and sat in her chair.

Callie got up to pour a glass of coffee.

Reaching over the back of Erica and pouring her a glass.

_"Damn this women, does she honestly have to wear a towel to breakfast" thought Callie. "Well two can play that game" smirked Callie._

"Good morning" whispered Callie as she wrapped her arms around Erica, and placed a soft kiss to her collar bone.

The sharp intake of breath as Callie kissed all around that area made her smile.

"Good morning Iphe.." but was silenced with a kiss to her lips.

The kiss was short but sweet.

"How much longer for you to get ready, we need to leave your house then to the airport soon"

"Let me just put some sweat pants on and throw on a shirt and we can head over" said Erica.

"Where do you even live Erica, I have never been to your place" said Callie.

"Ohh..you will see" said Erica with a smirk.

"How far is your house from the hospital?" questioned Callie.

"Half hour to forty-five minutes depends on traffic" answered Erica, "Why"

"Just wondering" said Callie.

"Well thanks for the food, I am going to get ready" said Erica with a smirk.

_"Callie is going is going to be suprised when she sees my house" thought Erica as she walked away to go change._

Callie quickly cleaned up grabbed her bags and waited for Erica to come out of the bedroom.

Sure enough not even a minute latter comes Erica dressed in baggy sweat paints a and tight tang-top, hair in a pony tail, and sun glasses on her head.

_"She even looks beautiful when she doesn't try" thought Callie._

"Let's go" smirked Erica.

"Why do I get the feeling that your place is going to be something I never expected" asked Callie.

"Because my place is nothing anyone will ever expect" smirked Erica walking out the door.


	12. Suprise

Erica and Callie have been driving for a half and hour now and Callie was still no close to guessing what Erica's house was.

"Is it a mansion" asked Callie.

"No" said Erica.

"A apartment" asked Callie

"No" said Erica.

"A trailor" asked Callie innocently.

"No" laughed Erica. "Do I like look Derrick Shepherd to you" asked Erica.

"Maybe a little" said Callie jokingly.

One look from Erica told her she was in touble, but the death glare she was getting only made her laugh harder.

Erica grabbed the paper off the dash and smacked Callie in the leg playfully.

"Take it back" yelled Erica.

"Take what back" asked Callie innocently, which earned her another hit to the leg a little harder.

"oww" yelled Callie rubbing her leg.

"Take it back Callie" yelled Erica.

"Okay...okay...you look nothing like Dr.Shepherd" said Callie.

"Thank you" said Erica.

"Now Mark Sloan on the other han..." started Callie but was silenced by a swinging the swinging paper.

"Don't you dare" laughed Erica.

"Okay I won't dare" said Erica, "you know you are a violent woman"said Callie.

"My violence will be talked about at a later date because we are almost their, just let me get my mail" said Erica as she got out of the car.

And that is when Callie noticed they were on some back dirt road in front of a giant forest. And Erica was across such road in front of a rusty old mail box getting the mail and then walking back to the car.

"Where are we" asked Callie

"About 45 miles north of Seatle" said Erica.

She started the car and drove it down a path leading directly into the forest.

Callie groaned and said "this is where you kill me and bury in the forest isn't" asked Callie, "I knew you only loved my body"

"Well part of that is true, I do love your body, but I have no intention of killing it, I enjoy it to much" smirked Erica.

"Do you own all of this" asked Callie.

"50 acres" said Erica.

"Wow do you live in the woods or something" asked Callie.

Erica laughed "No, there is a clearing up ahead where my house is at, but the forest has all my trails"

"Trails?" asked Callie, "For what?"

Just then the car was put to a stop and Erica used her hand to motion for Callie to look forward, and there was Erica's house.

"For my horses of course" said Erica.

_"Holy Shit" thought Callie, "She lives on a ranch" _


	13. Country Life

**Chapter 13: **_Country Life_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

"Horses?" questioned Callie.

"Yes, Horses" said Erica.

There was a silence and Callie seemed to be taking in the scenary around her, it as beautiful. Erica had this gorgeous farm house. Creamy white colored, with a giant wrap around porch, the green shutters, door, and roof made it look just that homey. Callie used to have dreams of a place like this, where she would raise a family, all that is missing is a tire swing...but then she noticed the giant tree in the front house.

_"God damn she has a tire swing" thought Callie._

"You have a tire swing" said Callie with a smile.

"Haha...it is for my niece" said Erica, "We put in when she came and stayed with me for a few days"

"You have a niece" asked Callie suprised.

"Yes I have a sister, her name is Catherine, she has a little girl that is 4 years old, her name is Madelyn we will see her in New York" said Erica.

Callie looked around again, there was 3 barns, and a giant pasture where she could see 3 horses off in the distance.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you Erica Marie Hahn live here, on a farm, with animals, you Erica Hahn the best cardiovascular heart surgeon in Seattle live here" said Callie pointing to the house.

"Yes what is so hard to believe" asked Erica.

"It is just that I pictured you living in the city"said Callie.

"Ahh...I hate the city, before my mom and dad moved to New York for there careers, we lived in Tennessee, had this gorgoues ranch, dad didn't like the country life but mom did" said Erica.

"I guess not only did I inherit my mothers knack of heart surgery but also the love of small town country life, oohh...and animals" said Erica smirking as she got out of the car and Callie followed suit.

As Callie got out of her car she was instantly assaulted by 5 dogs. One golden retriever, one giant Saint Bernard, 1 collie, and 2 border collies.

Callie laughed as she petted them all.

"Ohh...I see I bring a new girl to the place and all the animals forget all about me, real nice dogs you guys are" said Erica smirking.

All the dogs seemed to perk up the ears, at the sound of their owner and tackled her on the spot. Erica fell to the ground laughing.

It was the most beautiful thing she as ever heard, she hasn't heard Erica laugh for days since her mom died, and all she needed is her animals.

"I know guys I missed you two, but it has only been 2 days" said Erica talking to the dogs.

"I think I need to introduce you to my family" said Erica laughing.

"How many animals do you have" asked Callie.

"Guess?" said Erica.

"10" said Callie.

"More" said Erica still smirking.

"You can't have anymore than 20 animals Erica" said Callie.

"Actually I have 30 animals on this farm" said Erica taking sweet pleasure in watching Callie's eyes get as big.

"30!" yelled Callie. "30 animals!"

"Yes, I will give you the tour and introductions" said Erica.

"Well we will start with these beautiful men" said Erica motioning towards the dogs, "The golden is Rusty, the saint bernard is Barry, the collie is Lou, and the two borders are Burt and Earnny."

"Nice to meet you all" said Callie petting all the dogs.

"Come on and meet the rest of the family" said Erica grabbing Callie's hand and taking her towards the first barn.

Callie just cracked up laughing at what she found in there.

"You have cows" said Callie.

"Yes I have 5 dairy cows, I bought them at an auction, saved them from the slaughter house" said Erica.

"These are my girls, all very friendly, you could probably ride them if you wanted" said Erica.

"They smell bad" said Callie scrunching up her nose.

"She doesn't mean that ladies, I think you all smell like rose" said Erica talking to the cows.

"Don't let them hear you say that, they are very sensitive creatures and they do hold grudges" said Erica laughing. "There is Daisy, Bessy, Thelma, Charlotte motioning to the 4 cows standing in a group.

"I thought you said you had 5 cows?" said Callie.

"I do, the other one is standing right behind you" smirked Erica.

Just then Callie felt a nudge on her back pushing her foward.

"She just pushed me " said screeched Callie.

"You commented on her smell" laughed Erica.

Erica walked up to the biggest cow Callie has every seen"This old girl right here" petting the cow "This is Mama"

"Mama?" said Callie.

"This old girl right here, is mother to Daisy, Bessy, Thelma, and Charlotte" said Erica, "And probably is the smartest creature you will ever have the pleasure of meeting" said Erica grabbing Callie's hand and dragging her to the next barn.

"I have 16 horses" said Erica, "5 quarter horses, 5 thourghbreds, and 5 beautiful wild mustangs"

"When you say wild you actually mean wild" said Callie.

"Yes, as in they were dying out in New Mexico, so I had them shipped here, and they just roam my land, they don't bother me, I don't bother them" said Erica.

"The thoughbreds that I have I ride for jumping and stuff like that or racing" said Erica motioning towards the 5 huge horses grazing in the pasture.

"The white one is Snow, the Gray one is thunder, the black one is lighting, the brown one is hail, and the tan one is rain" said Erica.

"Whether" said Callie.

"They seem to like it" said Erica grabbing Callie's hand again and dragging her to the next pasture.

"These are my quarter horses, I trail ride with them" said Erica.

"Destiny is the brown one, Ruben is the light brown one, Phil is the white one, Decan is the black one, Massie is the spotted one" said Erica.

"Now let me show you my baby" said Erica grabbing Callie's hand again and dragging her to the near by pasture.

Erica and Callie were standing at the fence gazing into an empty pasture,

"Watch this" said Erica smirking.

Callie watched as she put her two fingers in her mouth at let out a loud whistle and then yelled "Apollo."

And sure enough a giant horse came galloping up the fence stopping withing inches of the fence.

The horse nudged Erica in the face and Erica laughed.

"Callie this is Apollo, Apollo this is my very good friend Callie" said Erica.

The horse smelled Callie's hand and seemed to approve because he gently nudged Callie's face like Erica's.

"Well that is good because if Apollo doesn't approve we would have had a problem" laughed Erica.

"We will be back boy" said Erica giving him a pat on the head and grabbing Callie's hand one more time.

"I have 3 cats inside, Larry, Curly and Mo" said Erica.

Callie had to laugh at that.

Callie did that math in her head, "But that is only 29 animals, you said you had 30"

"I do, I just got this one a couple weeks ago" grabbing Callie's hand laughing dragging her to the last barn,

"Close your eyes" said Erica still smirking.

"Fine" said Callie, "But I swear to god if it is any kind of reptile I will kill you"

"It is not, it is so better" said Erica laughing.

Erica took a hold of her shoulder and steered her into the open barn.

"You can open you eyes now" said Erica.

Callie opened her eyes to find a donkey within inches of her face.

"Meet my Jackass, Mark Sloan" laughed Erica.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	14. Fear of Flight

Callie and Erica laughed for a few good minutes but then noticed there were running late.

"Callie why don't you hop in the car and start it, I will be out in a minute" said Erica walking towards the house.

Callie just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the car, followed my Erica's dogs.

She started the car and then played with the dogs for about 2 minutes and Erica was out the door in her jeans, tank top, hair still up, make-up on, with a suit case in her hand.

_"That was fast" thought Callie._

Erica threw her bags in the trunk and hopped into the drivers side door while Callie piled into the passenger.

"That was fast" said Callie.

"Well, me and my sister both knew mom wouldn't last much longer, so we always have an emergency suit case packed in case their was any problems" said Erica.

Callie had nothing to say to that so they sat in silence on the the 30 minute drive to the airport.

The line at the airport was boring as always, but as they were boarding the plane Erica noticed Callie nervously twitching.

Placing her hand on Callie's back she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, ya" said Callie still twitching.

"Okay well lets find our seats" said Erica still with her hand on Callie's back steering her through the plain.

Callie and Erica both found their seats and were sitting waiting for the plane to take off.

Callie had her eyes shut tight and her legs were jumping up and down.

Erica took her hand and steadied Callie's jumping leg.

"You are not alright" said Erica.

"I know" whispered Callie.

"What is wrong" asked Erica taking Callie's hand in hers feeling for her pulse.

"Callie your pulse is sky rocketing, what is wrong with you" asked Erica in a concerned voice.

"I might be a littleafraidoffllying" mumbled Callie.

"What was that" asked Erica the concern evident in her voice.

"I said that I am afraid of flying" said Callie.

Erica's eyebrows rose and a smirk formed on her face.

"Don't do that" said Callie.

"Don't do what" said the still smirking Erica.

"That" said Callie pointing to to Erica's face, "That god damn smirk thing you always do with your face, when you wanna laugh but hold it inside so you do the smirk, that god damn smirk"

"What smirk" said Erica making her smirk growing bigger.

Callie just rolled her eyes, and when the captain came on the speaker telling them they will be lifting off Callie's eyes closed shut again and the leg started jumping.

Erica took Callie's hand again and placed it in her own.

"If you are so afraid of flying then why are you hear, I could have handled this on my own" said Erica in a soft voice.

"Cause I love you damn it, I even though I know you can handle it on your own I am certainly not going to to let you" said Callie.

"Okay, well if it helps, I Love you too" said Erica.

And then off to New York they went.


	15. Baby Doctor

**Chapter 15: **_Baby Doctor_

-

-

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Callie and Erica had just left the plane and were grabbing their luggage.

"Are we catching a cab" asked Callie.

"No, my sister and her daughter are picking us up" said Erica with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking" said Callie.

"I am just imagining your face when you meet my niece" said Erica.

"Why should I be worried" asked Callie with and eyebrows raised.

"No, you will be suprised" said Erica.

Callie and Erica grabbed their luggage and found the nearest chair to sit in.

"How old is your niece" asked Callie.

"She is five" said Erica.

Callie asked "And what am I supposed to be suprised abo" but was interrupted.

"Aunty Erica" screamed a little voice, both Callie and Erica picked up there heads to find a little girl about 3 feet tall in light blue scrubs, blonde hair, a startling blue eyes.

_"God she is a little Erica" thought Callie._

The girl ran straight into Erica's arms.

The girl stepped back out of a long hug and the smile seemed to vanish of her face.

She crossed her arms then said "How are we doing today doctor?"

"Good Chief" said Erica with in equally serious face, "Hows the board looking today" asked Erica.

"It is quiet" said the girl raising an eyebrow, "And you know what they say about a quiet board" smirked the little girl.

_"Ohh...my god she has her smirk, she has Ericka's Smirk!" mentally screamed Callie._

"Yes I do Chief, its bad luck" said Erica.

The girl nodded.

"I have something for you Dr.Hahn" smirked the girl again.

"And what would that be Cheif" asked Erica.

The girl smiled and pulled out a banana with stiching in it.

Erica grabbed it a smile.

"It is a whip stich, I worked on all summer since you taught me, I just finished it yesterday" said the girl proudly.

Erica was examining the stitch, and ran her hand down the stitch.

"Well Cheif Turner, it is a perfect whip stitch couldn't have done any better then myself" said Erica still grinning proudly as if her daughter got in to harvard.

"Nice scrubs Chief" said Erica.

"Thank you Dr. Hahn I just got them yesterday, I wanted to wear the ones you bought me but I got them dirty" said Madelyn.

"Dr. Turner I would like to introduce you to a good friend and collegeu of mine, Dr. Torres" said Erica.

The girl seemed to be eying Callie up until a big smile appeared on her face, the girl stuck out her hand and said "Pleasure to me you Dr. Torres."

Callie took the girls hand and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you aswell Chief Turner" she said.

"What kind of doctor are you" asked Madelyn.

"I am in orthopedics surgeon" said Callie.

_"Should I tell her what orthopedices means?" thought Callie._

But the little girl didn't miss a beat, "Ahh...so you work with bones and muscles, well then I have a few questions for you" said the girl grabbing Callie's hand and dragging Callie towards the exit.

Erica smirked as she watched Callie and Madelyn walk off.

The last thing she heard coming from the conversation was "What are bones made of?"

"I see you found a new friend and as did Madelyn" said a voice behind Erica.

"Yes, Catherine she is my girl friend" said Erica smiling as she turned around coming face to face with her sister.

Her sister smiled and gave Erica a hug.

"I am happy for you" said Catherine.

"I am happy too" said Erica.

Catherine smirked as she noticed the bananna in Erica's hand.

"I see she gave you her work" said Catherine.

Erica smiled and looked down at the bananna, "It is flawless, how long did she work on it" asked Erica.

"About 2 months" laughted Catherine.

"MOM, AUNTY ERICA!" yelled Madelyn still hand in hand with Callie dragging forward, Callie was laughing behind her.

"Yes sweetie" said Catherine.

"Did you know that Dr. Torres breaks bones for a living!" screeched the little girl, "That is the coolest thing ever."

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Review


	16. Who is she?

**Chapter 16: **_Who is she?_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

The drive home with Erica and Catherine in the front seat, while Madelyn drilled Callie on every possible question about her job.

They have been on the road for a total of one hour, stuck in rush hour traffic, Erica and Catherine were catching up on eachother lives but that is when they noticed something was missing.

"Wait...wait" said Catherine as she interrupted Erica's story.

"Do you hear that" said Catherine.

"Hear what" said Erica.

"Exactly, I don't hear anything, I don't hear questions or answers coming from the peanut gallery in the back" said Catherine.

Erica caught on quickly and turned around in her seat, to come into view of the cutest thing she has ever seen.

It brought a smile to both Erica and Catherine, because there in the back seat of the SUV was a peacefully sleeping Callie and Madelyn.

Madelyn had both her arms wrapped around Callie's and was peacefully sleeping against Callie's abdomen, and Callie had one arm wrapped around Madelyn holding her protectively, and her head was resting on the seat fast asleep.

"I think Madelyn found a friend" said Catherine.

"As did Callie" laughed Erica.

"So who is this new girl" said Catherine.

"I love her Catherine, she is not just a new girl" said Catherine.

"Ohhh...I know you do, I saw it in your eyes back in the air port" said Catherine.

"That obvious" smirked Erica.

"Yes it is, but maybe it is just because I am your big sister, and I know these things" said Catherine.

"I am just happy you have found love again Erica" said Catherine.

"So am I" whispered Erica.

"Tommorow is Juilie's day" said Catherine.

"I know" whispered Erica again, sadness seemed to be growing as the conversation kept going.

"Are you going to visit her" asked Catherine.

"Of course I am, she was the love of my life, for 6 years, I visit her every year, and just because I love Callie now doesn't mean I won't visit her anymore" said Erica.

"Are you going to tell Callie about her?" asked Catherine.

"I planned on it later, but I wanted to do it later, but I guess now that we are hear it is unavoidable" whispered Erica.

"She deserves to know" said Catherine.

"I know, I just don't want to burrden her with this" said Callie.

"Hey" said Catherine, "From what I can tell, Callie loves you, and you have had this weight on your shoulder for the past 5 years Erica, maybe it is time for you to share it with someone, and I am sure Callie will be more than understanding."

"I know she will, it is just that I don't want to lose her, I love her so much Catherine, maybe even more than Julie, it is just our relationship has already had so much drama, I don't want to add to it" said Erica.

"Tell her, she will understand, if she loves you she will understand"said Catherine.

That seemed to end the conversation, but neither noticed that Callie eyes were open and she awake for the whole conversation.

Callie seemed to look back and forth between Catherine and Erica, closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep with won question on her mind,

_"Who is Julie"_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	17. Julie MooreHahn

**Chapter 17: **_Julie Moore-Hahn_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Catherine put the car in park outside her home.

"You get yours and I will get mine" said Catherine with a laugh.

Catherine reached in the back and picked Madelyn up and carried in the house.

Erica stood there for a few minutes taking in her beautful girl friend.

"Stop staring at me" mumbled Callie.

"We are here get up" said Erica.

_"Lets see how she likes to be on the receiving end of her stubbornness" thought Callie._

"Don't Care" mumbled Callie.

_"Ahh...she is trying to be me" thought Erica, "Well I guess I can be her"_

"Come on Callie, sweety, sugar pie, buttercup, baby, wakey, wakey" said Erica mimicking Callie's voice from yesterday morning.

_Callie mentally smiled, "She remembered what I said"_

"No" said Callie,

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres get your ass out of this vehicle right now" yelled Erica, smirking as she saw Callie's open and form into a glare.

"Ahh...you see Callie, I would have never opened my eyes, I am sorry sweetie but you can't be as stubborn as me, it is just impossible" laughed Erica.

"Only you would think your stubborness is a good thing" mumbled Callie getting out of the vehicle.

"Come on Iphengenia lets go to sleep" laughed Erica but when she seen the glare she was getting she ran into the house laughing the whole way.

"Erica Marie" screeched Callie chasing back after her.

Next Morning:

Erica woke up in the arms of Callie, and smiled but that smile soon vanished when she found out what day it was.

_"Today is the day"_

Turning around she finds a wide awake Callie staring back at her.

"good morning" said Erica.

"Good morning" said Callie.

"Will you go for a walk with me right now" said Erica.

"As in right now" asked Callie.

"Yes" said Erica.

"In are sweat pants, and t-shirts, but I look like crap" whined Callie.

"I personally believe you look beautiful" laughed Erica as she rolled out of bed.

"You have to say that, you are in love with me" said Callie following Erica's suit and following her out the door.

They left the house and were walking hand in hand on the side walk.

"Where are we going" asked Callie.

"To tell you that I need to tell you a story" said Erica.

Callie nodded.

"Well, you know that I worked in New York for a good 10 years correct" said Erica.

Callie nodded again.

"Well it was my first year of residency, I was studying under my mother still, and I befriended a nurse who worked in the Childrens ward at New York Mercy." said Erica.

"We were best friends for a year, and then are relationship turned more physical" said Erica.

"She was your girlfriend" stated Callie.

"She was my wife" said Erica with sadness starting to form in her voice.

"Your wife" questioned the suprised Callie.

"Yes my wife, we got married after 5 years in Canada" said Erica. "We were actually thinking about adopting in are 6th year together, we were actually going to adopt Madelyn sister, but then things came up and we were unable to so my sister and her husband Charles adopted Madelyn sister instead."

"Madelyn sister" said the suprised Callie.

"Yes, Lilly she is 10." said Erica. "You didn't meet her yesterday, she is at a summer camp."

Callie seemed to understand and then nodded.

"So what happened" asked Callie.

Erica seemed to be deep in thought, Callie was about to repeat her question but then Erica spoke, "We were driving home from the movies, it was are anniversary, I don't remember what we watched but I do remember she was wearing the coat that I got her for her birthday. We were at a stop light, we were both laughing about a kid who came into the hospital that day with coco puffs stuck up his nose." laughed Erica.

"The light turned green and I didn't even think to look both ways" cried Erica. "We were crossing the median and I turned to tell her something and I saw a I bright light through her window, I didn't have time to scream it happened so fast. I remember getting hit, by a drunk drive nonetheless, and I remember waking up, we were up side down, I knew I had a broken arm and a few broken ribs, I couldn't believe I was okay, but then I remembered I wasn't the only one in the car" whispered Erica.

"I looked over at Julie, she was covered in blood" cried Erica. "I see blood everyday, I am a surgeon for god sakes, but when you see it covering the one you love it is like seeing it from a whole new perspective. I froze, I tried to see her as a patient I tried so hard" cried Erica. "But every time I would get half way through my assessment I would realize that it was Julie, my Julie, my wife, my best friend, my life, she was dieing in my hands, and I couldn't do anything about it" cried Erica.

"I watched her die, she kept eye contact with me the whole time, until her eyes closed" whispered Erica wiping the tears from her eyes, "I watched my wife die, and I didn't even tell her I loved her, I was in shock, I couldn't get my voice to work, the last conversation I had with my wife was about a kid who got cereal stuck up his nose."

"She died on our anniversarry, she died on the day that we proclaimed our love for eachother, she died in my arms, she died 12 years ago today" whispered Erica.

"So that is where we are going, we are going to see Julie" said Erica.

And that is when Callie noticed that they were now walking in a cementary.

Erica stopped in front of a a grave, Callie was still in shock, but stopped as well.

Callie looked at the grave stone and there it said.

**Julie Moore-Hahn**

_Loving Wife_

_Best Friend_

_Everything_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

REVIEW!


	18. Leaving the old, starting the new

**Chapter 18: **_Leaving the old, starting the new_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaL**

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie was standing experiencing so many emotions at once.

She was suprised for one, _"ERICA WAS MARRIED"_

She was sad, _"Erica's wife died"_

All she could do was grab ahold of Erica's hand and give it a squeeze.

"We will talk later, I will be over there" said Callie pointing to a bench across the cementary, "Take you time Erica,"

And with that Callie walked away to leave Erica to have her moment.

Erica had to smile as Callie walked away,

_"That woman is absolutely amazing" thought Erica._

With that Erica looked back over her wife's grave and took a seat.

"Hey Julie" said Erica stroking the tombstone.

"I think you have may have noticed that I brought a friend with me today, but who am I kidding you know that she is not just a friend" whispered Erica. "That is right Julie, I now have a girl friend, first one since you." smile Erica. "

I tried Julie, I tried so hard to move on, I remember the day that you told me that if something were to happen to you that you would want me to move on, and I tried god did I try, I tried for so long. I had to move to Seattle just to be able to move on" laughed Erica.

"And yes I know what you are thinking, Burke isn't there anymore, you actually think I could work with that ass" laughed Erica. Erica picked her head up and looked over to find Callie sitting on the bench staring off into space. "Her name is Calliope Iphegenia Torres, but don't let her know that I told you her middle name, it is a pretty sensitive subject with her. She is a doctor too, breaks bones for a living. I know, I know a little intimidating but so is cutting open hearts so I am not complaining."

"I love her Julie, I honest to god love her with all my heart" whispered Erica. "I love her so much it is scary, I don't want to get hurt again, I can't survive another upset like that. She is an amazing woman, in every single way, hell even the stuff that I can't stand about her I love, she is a morning person for goodness sakes, I hate the morning" laughed Erica. "She cracks her knuckles, she eats with her elbows on the table, she chews on her fingernails, and not only that but she does this stupid little thing were she knows what I am doing when she can't see me, or knows exactly what I am thinking. It frustrates me to know end, but I love every second of it."

"I think you would approve, she is amazing, and she keeps me happy, so happy, the happiest I have been in years" whispered Erica. "I loved you Julie, I loved with you with everything I had, your love is still there in my heart, but now Callie is there too. I need to and I have moved on Julie, I know you would be proud of me" Erica stood up and looked down at the tombstone.

Reaching out and placing her hand on top of it, "I love you Julie Rose Moore-Hahn, and I hope you are in peace where ever you are, for I have found peace here finally" said Erica and with that she walked away, walking towards a new life, finally leaving the old one behind.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	19. No Matter What

**Chapter 19: **_No Matter What_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie watched as Erica layed her hand on the tombstone.

It almost brought her to tears.

Erica was walking towards her eyes red and puffy from crying, but she seemed to be okay.

Erica took the seat next to Callie.

They sat in silence for a good 5 minutes until Callie reached out and took Erica's hand in hers.

Erica went to open her mouth to speak but Callie silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you" said Callie.

Erica sat there stunned, after she just got done admitting that she had a wife in the past, her girlfriend kisses her and says she loves her.

"I love you too" said Erica.

"I am so sorry about dropping this on you" said Erica.

"Hey, it is okay, I am glad you told me" said Callie wiping away a few tears that flowed down Erica face. "If anything it makes me love you more."

Erica went to speak again but she was silenced with another chaste kiss.

"I love you Erica Marie Haun, no matter what, I am not going anywhere, I am here to stay, I love you to god damn much" smiled Callie.

"I love you for who you are, who you were, and for who I know you can be" said Callie softly, "And nothing will ever change that."

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

I know it is short but I wanted to end it like that, and I couldn't think of anything more to put in the beginning:)

REVIEW!


	20. Game On

**Chapter 20: **_Game On_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie and Erica were walking back home hand in hand.

"Are you going to be okay" asked Callie.

"Yes" answered Erica with a smile, "Actually this is the best I handled this ever."

Callie just nodded at that.

"Thank you for coming with me" said Erica smiling.

"Your welcome, you think by now you would understand that I would do anything for you" said Callie.

"Really?" said Erica raising an eyebrow.

"Within reason" laughed Callie.

"Damn" smirked Erica.

They walked back to the house laughing and talking.

When they walked into the house there was breakfast on the table.

"Dr. Torres" screamed Madelyn as she jumped out of her seat and into Callie's arms.

"Morning Chief" said Callie laughing giving her a hug and then placing her on the ground.

"You know the same thing happened with my dogs back at home, Callie walks in and everyone forgets about me" laughed Erica.

Madelyn giggled and gave Erica a hug, "Good Morning Aunt Erica"

"Good Morning Sweetie" said Erica as she placed a kiss on the top of her nieces head.

"Aunty Erica did you just compare me to your dogs" said Madelyn with a slight smirk.

"You know what Chief sometimes you are to smart for your own good" laughed Erica.

"I know" smiled Madelyn as she took her seat and proceeded to eat breakfast.

The rest of the morning they got things packed and got ready for the funeral.

They family met down stairs.

"Your ready" asked Catherine to Erica and Callie.

They both nodded.

"Okay well lets go so say goodbye to mom" said Catherine.

And out walked the family, to say goodbye to the greatest surgeon known to man.

The funeral was like any other funeral it was ruff on the family, but no one cried they all seemed to expect the death for a while so everyone knew it was coming.

"Flight leaves in 2 hrs" said Erica sitting on the couch watching T.V as Callie was reclining in the chair.

"What do you wanna do to kill the time" asked Callie,

"Hmm" said Erica putting her finger to her chin acting like she thinking hard, "I have a good idea..."

"If it has anything to do with sex, or anything involving sex, then the answer is no" said Callie smirking as she watched Erica's smile fall.

"Please" pleaded Erica the smirk making it's way back onto her face.

Erica got up and walked to towards Callie.

But Callie backed up, "No Erica, not in your sisters house" sad Callie.

"But what are we going to do" whined Erica.

"Aunty Erica, Aunt Callie, will you play candyland with me" said a voice behind them.

"See we would have got busted, by your 5 year old neice nonetheless" whispered Callie in Erica's ear,

Erica just glared, but then turned her eyes back to Madelyn, "Sure sweetie, I would love to play a game where I can kick Dr.Torres butt" smirked Erica.

"Ohh...Challenge" squealed Madelyn.

"That is right Madelyn, I Erica Marie Hahn, challenge Calliope Iphegenia Torres to a hardcore game of Candyland" said Erica smirking at the death glare she was recieving from Callie.

"Okay I Callie Torres" said Callie stressing her name, "accept your challenge, Erica, but if I win you have to never use my middle name, unless you postivly have to"

"Okay but if I win" said Erica smirking, "You have to tell Chief Webber that we are dating"

"WHAT!" screamed Callie, "Why do we need to tell him"

"That stupid Blue paper that O'Malley was handing around, we have to say who we are dating if we are dating someone in the hospital" smirked Erica.

"Not doing it" yelled Callie, "So not talking to Chief Webber about that"

"Win and you won't" smirked Erica.

"Fine but if I win" said Callie, "You have to tell him"

"No, you can't have 2 prizes for winning Iphegenia, pick witch one you want more" smirked Erica.

"Fine, if I win you have to tell Webber" said Callie exasperated.

"So middle name is still open game" said Erica raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, but only because I don't want to talk to Webber" said Callie.

"Where is your confidence Callie, if you win you won't have to talk to Webber" said Erica.

"Ohh...I know I will win, just don't want to chance it" said Callie.

"Ohh...cocky" said Erica smirking.

"Will you two stop flirting and just play" said the exasperated Madelyn from the couch.

Callie and Erica both laughed, but when Madelyn opened the game, it was on.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	21. Queen of Candyland

**Chapter: **_Queen of Candyland_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

1 hour a 15 minutes later the game was about to end. Madelyn fell asleep a half hour ago but Callie and Erica kept on playing neither one wanting to lose.

"Okay Callie it all comes down to this" said Erica smirking, "I am already at the finish line so next turn I win, so you have to draw a green"

"Well just for your information green is my faveriot color so I know it will pull through for me" smirked Callie.

"Your faveriot color is green, I would have pegged you for a blue girl" said Erica suprised.

"I would have pegged you for a red girl if I didn't know you, but I know your faveriot color is yellow" smirked Callie.

"Who told you my faveriot color is yellow because I know for a fact that I did not tell you" laughed Erica.

Callie reached forward and picked up a card a laughed, "For one thing you did tell me your faveriot color was yellow, remember that night at Joe's and you got so drunk I practically had to carry you home." Callie was laughing hard at the memory that was playing through her head, "Well in the cab you decided to tell me your faveriot color was yellow, and so the whole ride home you pointed out everything that was yellow, and you even tried to buy the guys cab from him, because it was yellow" said the hysterically laughing Callie.

"Ohh... and I won" she said putting the green card on the table.

_"I did that" screeched Erica Mentally to her self, "And she won!"_

"I did not do that" said Erica sternly.

"You did do that, the cab driver name is Ramon Juan, I think I still have his buisess card somewhere in the apartment, he gave it to me to give to you if your still intrested in buying his cab" laughed Callie.

"Ahh...I can't believe I did that, why didn't you tell me" said Erica laughing as well.

"You didn't remember the next morning, so I wasn't going to tell you about how much you embarrassed yourself that night" said Callie.

"But you tell me now" smirked Erica.

"Well, you are the one that wanted to know" said Callie smirking as well.

"Well let's go to bed" said Callie getting up, "Ohh...and you better practice your speech for Chief Webber in morning"

"Ahh... I totally forgot, first me finding out about this stupid yellow cab thing, and now I have to talk to Webber" groaned Erica.

"Well, you are just not as good at Candyland as me" smirked Callie.

"Ohh...yes the high and mighty Queen of Candyland" said Erica mock bowing.

"Queen I think I could get used to that" said Callie laughing as Erica groaned and headed up the stairs to grab their bags to go home to Seattle.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	22. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 22: **_Home Sweet Home_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

The plane ride home for Callie and Erica was just like the first, Callie was scared out of her mind and Erica just held her hand.

"I still hate flying, and you" she said as she pointed a finger at Erica " you lied to me when you said 'Don't worry Callie, the first time is always the worst, you get used to it" scowled Callie as they were entering Erica's car. "Get used to it my ass, that was just as bad as the first time, if not worse"

Erica laughed at the glare she was getting, "Stop being such a baby Callie."

The drive home was silent, mostly because Callie fell asleep in the car again.

_"She always falls asleep on me." thought Erica, "Add that the long list of things that I can't stand she does but love her for it anyways."_

"Callie we are home" said Erica shaking her awake.

Callie was about to open her mouth but Erica beat her to it "and don't even try to be as stubborn is me, unlike you some of us didn't get any sleep from the airport to here, so I am tired."

Callie mentally agreed with her and got out of the car with no problem or argument.

The both went up stairs not even bothering to crawl under the covers and feel asleep cuddling, they would use each other for heat tonight.

Callie was awoken by screeching of the alarm clock.

"Shut it off, shut it off" whined Erica.

"I am trying" said Callie as she reached for the alarm clock and shut it off.

"What time is it" mumbled Erica.

"5:30" answered Callie.

"What the hell are we doing up, I am going back to bed" mumbled Erica into her pillow.

"Can't get up Erica" said Callie as she swung her legs off the bed.

"No" mumbled Erica, "Why are you even getting up?"

"Because sweetie, 2 week vacation is over, so get your ass up because we have to go save lives" said the smirking Callie as she walked out the door.

"Ahh...this day just keeps getting better and better" mumbled Erica as she pushed herself up.

"Want me to make your day better" mumbled Callie with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What could possibly make my day any better" said Erica.

"You get to talk to Chief Webber today about our relationship" smirked Callie, "Have fun with that babe" as she walked out of the room.

"Ahh..." growled Erica as she laid back down.

"And get your ass out of bed Erica Marie, we are leaving in a half hour" yelled Callie down the hallway.

"I am up" yelled Erica, still laying down with your eyes shut trying to go back to bed.

"No you are not, so don't lie to me, get up before I make you" screamed Callie from the hallway.

_"I still want to know how she does that" thought Erica._

"Evil Woman" mumbled Erica to herself.

"I heard that" screamed Callie making her way down stairs.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	23. Chosen Over Sex

**Chapter 23: **_Chosen Over Sex  
_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie and Erica both made their way into the hospital, laughing and drinking coffee.

In the locker room they were changing into their scrubs, "So you going to talk to the Chief?" smirked Callie.

Erica glared, "Sometime today, don't worry your pretty little head" said Erica.

"Ahh...you think you I'm pretty" said Callie smiling sweetly at Erica.

Erica put her shirt on and walked up to Callie, "I think your beautiful" and gave Callie a kiss.

And with that she opened to the door to the locker room, "Have a good day Dr. Torres" and then she was gone.

_"God I love that woman" thought Callie._

Throwing on her scrub top she was out the door.

But was instantly assualted by Christina.

"I need a favor" said Christina.

"I just got back literally 5 minutes ago, and you already need a favor, no 'Hi Callie how your vacation', or "Hello Dr.Torres glad you are back" said Callie, but the look she was getting from Christina told to shut up and listen, "What do you need?"

"I need you to move out" said Christina simply.

"What" screeched Callie, "Why"

"I have been dating this guy for a couple of months now, first just a rebound from Burke, but now it has developed into something, and he wants to move in, and I am not complaining, more sex for me, so I need you to move, so he can move in" said Christina.

"You want me to move out, for the sole purpose that you can have more sex" said Callie smirking.

"Yes" said Christina simply.

"Okay" said Callie slowly, "This must be really good sex"she said smirking.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, it is a 12" smirked Christina.

"That good" said Callie with an eyebrow raised.

"It is amazing" smiled Christina.

"Okay, I still can't beleive you are kicking me out for sex, but since it is a 12, I guess I can go, but anything under of a 12 I would have said no" smirked Callie. "Just give me a few days to find a place, Friday sound good" smiled Callie.

"Yes" said Christina, "Thank you so much"

"No problem" laughed Callie, "So I can expect you in better moods, now that you are getting scale 12 sex?"

"Yes, very good mood" smiled Christina and then she walked away, with a somewhat skip in her step.

_"Christina is happy, and practically skipping, that is new" thought Callie._

Shaking her head and laughing, Callie went to go break bones and save lives.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	24. The Talk

**Chapter 24: **_The Talk_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Erica was standing in front of the board looking at her scheduled surgeries, she had an hour gap right now

_"Maybe I should get this talk with Webber done now" thought Erica._

"Welcome back Erica" spoke a voice from behind her.

_"Speak of the devil" thought Erica._

"Glad to be back Chief" said Erica.

"May I speak with you in my office please" said Chief motioning with his hands for Erica to follow him.

_"This by far is going to be the uncomfortable thing ever" thought Erica, "Talking about my sex life with my boss, one word, AWKWARD!"_

The Chief and Erica made thier way into his office, she sat in a chair as he sat at his desk.

"How are you doing Erica" said the Chief.

"Good, thanks for asking" said Erica.

"I care about my surgeons" said the Cheif.

"I know you do Richard" smirking Erica, "But you don't need to worry about me."

"Okay" said Richard.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"If that is the only thing you need Chief, I have to go start prepping for my surgery" said Erica rising from her seat.

"No, that is not the only reason I needed to speak with you about" said Chief motioning for her to sit back down.

"Look Erica, before you left on your leave Dr.Sloan had the board in a uproar with his sexual excursions with the nurses, mad nurses at that" said exasperated Chief.

Erica just smirked.

"The board feels that to protect the hospital all staff need to right their sexual relationship on this blue form and turn it in" said the Chief pulling out a blue form and handing it to Erica.

"My assitant O'Malley was handing them out the day you left, and you are then only one who hasn't filled one out yet, and I can't turn them in with one missing" said the Chief.

Erica was currently reading over the paper.

_"Now or never" she thought._

"Don't worry Richard, I will fill it out right now for you, got a pen" she asked.

"Yes" said Richard handing her a pen, "Thank Erica for filling this out without a fight, you wouldn't believe the uproar that some people made, hell I had to give Sloan 4 blue papers for him to fill in all his sexual conqeurs in the hospital"

Erica was filled in the paper and handed it back to the Chief.

"Looks good..." said the Richard but then stopped when he came across the sexual relationship part.

"Why is Dr.Torres on your list" asked the confused Chief.

Erica smirked, _"And the fun begins"_

"Because I am sleeping with her" said Erica simply.

"But she is a girl" stated the Chief still confused.

"And I am gay" smirked Erica

The Chief just stared at her shocked.

Keeping her laughter in check she got up out of her seat and made her way to the door.

Turning around she looked back at the still shocked Chief Webber, "Have a good day Richard" and out the door she went, laughing all the way down the hallway.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	25. Have a Drink

**Chapter 25: **_Have a Drink_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

The day went by pretty uneventful, Callie broke a few bones. set a few, she even had a guy take off all his fingers in a lawn mower, all in all it was a pretty uneventful day.

Erica was already waiting for her at their table for lunch.

"Hey" said Callie sitting down by Erica.

"Hey" said Erica giving Callie's leg a squeeze.

"So how was your day" asked Erica.

"Broke a few bones, had a guy come in with all his fingers in a bag, it was pretty cool, I got to put them all back on" said Callie.

"How about yours" asked Callie.

"Ohh...you know me, healing hearts all day" smirked Erica.

Erica waited until Callie was drinking her soda and said "Ohh...and I talked to Chief" smirked Erica. And sure enough Callie sputtered up all her food, I think even some came out of her nose.

Erica laughed.

"You did that on purpose" screeched Callie.

"Yes I did" replied Erica still laughing.

"What did the Chief say" whispered Callie.

"He said that he is happy for you" said a voice from behind them which made Erica and Callie whip their heads around.

Their standing in all his glory was chief Webber with a smirk on his face, and with that he walked away.

"Did he really say that" whispered Callie.

"No that is the first time I heard that come out of his mouth, when I told him the only thing he said "But she is a girl" laughed Erica.

Callie laughed too, "What did you say to that?" questioned Callie.

Erica waited again for Callie to take a drink of her pop,

"I simply said, "Well I'm Gay" smirked Erica.

Again Callie had pop sputtering out her mouth and nose.

"Damn it Erica" screeched Callie.

Which made half the cafeteria turn around to see Dr. Torres with a napkin wiping her face, and a Dr. Hahn pointing and laughing.

Everyone had shocked faces, well everyone except Christina, Sloan, and the Chief, and surprisingly Dr.Bailey, but she knows everything.

"I am sorry" laughed Erica, "I won't do it again."

"Did you really say that to the Chief" laughed Callie.

"Yes" smirked Erica, "You should have seen his face it was priceless."

"So...anything else happen to you today" asked Erica reaching for her drink.

_"Lets see how she likes it" thought Callie._

"Me and Christina talked today" said Callie

"What did Yang want" asked Erica as she began drinking her lemonade

And that is when Callie dropped the bomb, "Can I move in?"

Callie closed her eyes and was awarded with the sweet pleasurable sound of Erica sputtering and choking on her drink.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	26. Talk About It Later

**Chapter 26: **_Talk about it later_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Erica was about to scream YES! at the top of her lungs, opening her mouth ready to reply but was interrupted by her pager beeping.

Looking at it and then back up at Callie.

"We will talk about this at a later date, I have a gunshot to the heart coming in" said Erica rising from her seat.

"Have fun with that, I will be waiting in the lobby for you afterwards" said Callie.

Erica gave her a nod and ran outwards.

Callie just smirked.

_"Well lets see what awaits me in the pit" thought Callie._

Throwing away both her and Erica's tray's Callie made her way to the pit for probably a bunch of stitches and sprains, but sombodey had to do it.

Erica was currently working on a heart with a gunshot whole in it.

"There is no way I can fix, her lining is thin, from the looks of her arms, she been using for a while, the valves are to weak" said Dr. Hahn still digging though the young girls chest cavity.

Just than she flatlined.

Erica and the nurses, hell she even let Yang scrub in on the surgery, they were doing everything they could do, but she was gone.

"Time of death 6:02" said Erica.

"Yang I want you to reconstruct the heart for practice, and close her up" said Erica and with that she walked out the door to tell the family.

The lobby was empty, except one man, and Callie waiting at the desk.

She gave Callie a weak smile and aproached the man to tell him.

_ This is my least faveriot part of this job, I have to tell this man that his wife, girlfriend, sister, friend, anything, whatever she was to him, she was dead, and I couldn't save her."_

"Sir" said Erica.

"Hello" said the man.

"I am Dr. Hahn, and I was the surgeon in charge of the surgery" said Erica.

"How is she" asked the man, pain evident in his voice.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	27. I will not lose you

**Chapter 26: **_I will not lose you_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

"I am sorry sir, there was nothing we could do" said Erica.

"What do you mean" whispered the man.

"The damage to your girlfriends heart was already bad enough with out the gunshot wound, her extensive history of drugs wared down the valves and lining in her heart which made it almost impossible to fix" answered Erica.

"So is she alright" asked the man, he was obviously distraught and strung out on something because he seemed to not understand a word Erica was saying.

"No sir, she is dead, we did all we could do" said Erica.

"Dead" whispered the man, "But I loved her, she wasn't supposed to leave me."

"I am sorry sir" said Erica and with that Erica turned to leave.

"How can you just say that love of my life is dead, and then leave" whispered the man harshly, which made Erica turn around.

"There was nothing I could" said Erica one last time.

"Nothing you could do" yelled the man, "You could have tried harder, you could have saved her!"

"I assure you, there was nothing any doctor could do to save your girlfriend" said Erica.

"I lost the love of my life, because you didn't try hard enough" yelled the man.

By now he was attracting much attention from the surrounding doctors, including Callie.

"I tried as hard as I could sir" said Erica.

"God you are like a robot, are you even capable of love" yelled the man.

"Yes" said Erica.

"Ahh...so you know what love feels leave" laughed the man.

"Yes" answered Erica again.

"Who is he, no let me guess who is she" laughed the man again.

By now Callie was directly behind Erica.

"Is everything okay Dr.Hahn" said Callie trying to keep the worry from her but not succeeding.

"Everything is fine Dr. Torres, I have everything handled" said Erica.

"Yes Dr. Torres, everything is fine, me and Dr.Hahn here were having a nice conversation about her not trying hard enough" spat the man.

"I can assure you sir, I did everything I could" said Erica in a calm voice.

"NO YOU DIDN'T" yelled the man, "OR SHE WOULD BE ALIVE WITH ME!"

"You took her life now I take yours" yelled the man whipping out a gun pointing it Erica.

Everything went quiet.

"I can promise you sir, Dr.Hahn did everything she could, so why don't you just put the gun down" said Callie stepping forward to stand next to Erica.

"Who are you, her girlfriend" smirked the man, but eye widened of Erica told him he was right on the money.

"Ahh...the love of Dr. Hahn's life, pleasure to meet you" smirked the man, still pointing his gun still at Erica.

"What is going on here" yelled a man from the back.

"Who the hell are you old man" yelled the gunman.

"I am Chief Webber, the head of this hospital" said Chief.

"I don't care if you are the president of the united states, this is between me and Dr.Hahn, and of course Dr.Torres" yelled the man.

"Dr. Torres has nothing to do with this" said Erica with a slight panic in her voice.

"The hell I do, I am not leaving you here" whipered Callie harshly in behind Erica.

"Get out of here now Callie" said Erica, "Please" in a pleaded voice, "I will not lose you"

"No, I think Callie will stay, right here Dr. Hahn" now pointing the at Callie.

"Get both of you asses in that room now" yelled the man pointing at Callie and Erica.

"They will not be going anywhere" yelled Chief Webber.

Now every surgeon was watching.

"They will do what I tell them old man, unless you want your surgeons brain's all over this floor" yelled then man pointing the gun at Erica again.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	28. Waiting for the pain

**Chapter 26: **_Waiting for the Pain_**  
**

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

"They will not be going anywhere" said a man from behind Chief Webber holding a gun.

"The cops have finally arrived" laughed the man, "About damn time"

"Do you love her Dr. Hahn?" asked the man motioning towards Callie with his gun.

"Is that relevent" asked Erica.

"Tell me now or I will kill her, I swear to god I will kill her right now" yelled the man holding his gun more firmly pointing at Callie.

"Yes" whispered Erica, stepping in front of Callie.

"I knew it" laughed the man harshly.

"Come here Dr. Torres" said the man.

Callie went to step forward around Erica but was stopped by Erica.

"No" said Erica.

"What" yelled the man, "Last time I checked you don't argue with the man that has the gun."

"Come here Dr. Torres before I kill Dr. Hahn here" said the man.

Callie tried to step around again but Erica held her back.

"No" said Erica.

"Damn it Erica stop" whispered Callie.

"No" said Erica more firmly.

"This is really pissing me off" said the man pressing the gun directly to Erica's forhead.

Before Erica could react Callie stepped forward.

"Stop please" said Callie.

"Ahh...Glad to see you finally step forward Dr. Torres" said the man stepping back away from Erica now and pointing the gun at Callie.

"You know your girlfriend killed my girlfriend" laughed the man.

They both stayed quiet.

"I loved her" then man cried, " I loved her and she took her away from me!"

"She loves you, so I am going to make things even" and the trigger was pulled.

Callie closed her eyes, heard Erica scream no, and waited for the pain.

But it never came...

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	29. Just a Nick

**Chapter 29: **_Just a Nick_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Another gun shot made Callie's eyes snap open.

She watched as the man took a direct hit to the heart.

_"I don't even think Erica could fix that shot" thought Callie as she watched the man go down._

_"Speaking of Erica where is she" thought Callie looking around worried._

"Erica" yelled the Chief running towards Callie.

That is when Callie noticed Erica on the ground in front of her.

"Erica" cried Callie dropping down to her knees.

Callie gently rolled Erica over, and was suprised to find startling blue eyes looking at her.

"I am not dead Iphegenia" said Erica sitting up.

"Damn that hurt" said Erica getting up holding her side, blood was already seeping through her hands, and she was trying to keep the pain from showing on her face.

Erica tried to get up.

"Sit your ass down this instance, Erica Marie Hahn" screeched Callie at the sight of blood.

Erica laid back on the ground looking up at the frightened Callie.

"It is just a nick" said Erica.

"You got shot for Christ sakes!" yelled Callie.

"What were you thinking jumping infront of a bullet, you stupid woman, if you die on me, I swear to god I am going to bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself" yelled Callie, trying to pry Erica's hand from her wound.

"I am not going to die" said Erica hitting Callie's hand away.

"Move your hand Erica" said Callie.

"I am fine Callie" whispered Erica.

"Move your hand" whispered Callie harshly, Erica looked at her with pleading eyes,

Erica opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted, "Move it now or I make you" said Callie.

"I am fine" said Erica, "Why don't you go wait in the lobby so the chief here can take care of me" smiling weakly.

"I am not leaving you" said Callie.

"I will be fine, a few stitches and I am okay" said Erica, the pain was unbareble and each breath was killing her but she held a steady face.

"Okay" whispered Callie standing up.

"Dr. Sloan why don't you take Dr. Torres to get a coffee, she will most likely need to speak to the police" said Dr. Bailey.

Sloan nodded and grabbed Callie's elbow steering her away from Erica.

Erica watched as she turned the corner.

"Get a stretcher and prepare for surgery Dr. Bailey" winced Erica, finally letting the pain show on her face.

"Why, I thought you said it was just a nick" said the startled Bailey getting down on her knees to look Erica in the face.

"It is not" cried Erica, "I lied"

And with that Erica removed her hand to show Dr. Bailey, the whole in her side, blood pouring out.

"This is not good Erica" said Dr.Bailey, "Get a stretcher over here now" she yelled.

"I know, but I trust you" said Erica and with that passed out from the pain.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	30. Fading

**Chapter 30: **_Fading_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie was waiting in the lobby talking to the police, about what happened.

Once the police were done questioning her she instantly shot up to look for Erica.

But right as she left the room she was assualted by the Chief.

"Callie" said the Chief.

_"Why is her using my name?" thought Callie, "maybe it is because of the situation I was just in."_

"Are you okay" asked the Chief.

"Yes, I would really just like to find Erica" said Callie.

"That is what I came to talk to you about" said the Chief.

"She just went into surgery an hour ago" said the Chief.

"What" screeched Callie, "She said the bullet only nicked her"

"She didn't want to worry you" said the Chief.

"Who is working on her" asked Callie tears forming in her eyes.

"Dr.Bailey is the head surgeon right now, I am about to go assist" said the Chief.

"What room" asked Callie.

"I don't think you want to be in there right now Callie" said the Chief.

"What room Richard, tell me now" demanded Callie.

"Surgery room 206" said the exasperated Chief.

And with that Callie spinned on her heel and ran to the surgery room.

Going up the stairs to the viewing booth, she was startled by the amount of people in there.

She looked out the window, to the surgery being committed on her love.

_"She would not want them to see her like this" thought Callie._

"Out Everybody" said Callie in a deadly whisper, but everyone heard her and looked up to see a scary looking Dr. Torres, "Out Now"

The first one to get up was Christina, Grey, O'Malley, Stevens, and Curev followed.

Each one ordering there interns to get out as well.

A few nurses, followed the interns and soon the room was empty and Callie found her seat.

She watched as Dr. Baily was pulling and moving around in Erica's insides.

Suddenly her hands became frantic, and soon the Chief joined in aswell.

And Callie watched as the love of her life started to fade and finally flatlined.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	31. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 31: _Don't Leave Me_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

The surgeons were moving around frantically trying to bring back Erica.

They were began to shock her.

Callie was crying openly now, tears streaming down her face.

She was dieing, Erica was dieing, and their was nothing she could do.

Shock after, shock the chances of her ever coming back was going down.

Callie was no longer looking at her Erica dieing because she had her knees pressed to her chest and her head was down chocking on her tears.

"Don't leave me" Cassie mumbled over and over again.

Picking up her head expecting to see the curtain over Erica's face, but instead the monitor was bouncing up and down with a steady heartbeat.

And Dr. Bailey was sewing her up.

The last stitch and she looked up to to the viewing booth to see Callie watching intently, nodded and smiled and held up hand to flash a 173 with her fingers, as she walked out of the room.

Callie shot up out of her seat and headed towards room 173, where she would sit for the next 2 days waiting for Erica to wake up.

It was the morning of day 3, after Erica surgery.

Callie was currently sleeping sitting in a chair her head resting on the bed with her hand gently wrapped around Erica's.

Erica has been up for about 20 minutes now, just watching Callie.

The dark circles under Callie's let Erica know that she Callie had not been sleeping alot.

Finally Erica couldn't hold her hand still any longer and gave Callie's hand a gently squeeze.

Callie's eyes instantly shot open at the feeling in her hand.

"Hey" whispered Erica.

"Hey" whispered Callie.

"I love you" said Erica softly.

"I love you too" said the teary eyed Callie.

"How do you feel" asked Callie.

"Like I have been shot" smirked Erica.

"Well if you would not go off and jump in front of bullet you would not be in this position" said Callie.

"No you would" said Erica pointing out, "And I could not let that happen."

"I love you to much to lose you" said Erica.

"I almost lost you" whispered Callie.

"I am fine, see" said Erica stroking Callie's cheek.

"I watched you die, you flat lined for 5 minutes" cried Callie.

Erica's eyes got wide.

"I watched as you they shocked you over and over again" cried Callie, "You almost died on me Erica Marie, you almost left me, you almost left me here alone!"

"I didn't want you to see that" whispered Erica.

"Is that why you lied to me when you said it was just a nick" asked Callie.

"Yes, I didn't want to worry you" said Erica.

"Well you did" said Callie.

"I can't believe they let you watch my surgery" said the angry Erica.

"I didn't give them a choice, by stubborn personality is finally showing, looks like you are starting to rub off on me" smiled Callie.

Erica gave her a weak smile.

"I love you" said Erica once again.

"I love you too, but I swear to god if you ever do that again..." began Callie but was silenced by the chaste kiss from Erica.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	32. I Just Need To Hate You

**Chapter 32**:_ I just need to hate you_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

**-**

Callie and Erica sat in the hospital roomf for a good 3 hrs smiling and laughing.

But Erica got this feeling something was bothering Callie.

"Is something wrong Callie" asked Erica.

"No" mumbled Callie hiding her face in her hands.

"Yes there is" stated Erica, "What is it, I want to know?"

"Okay well here it goes" said Callie with a huff.

"I am about to you yell at you, and not just a normal yell, but I am seriously going to lay into" said Callie standing up, "So be prepared."

"Wait, maybe I don't want to know anymore" smirked Erica.

Callie shot her a glare.

"This is not a laughing matter Erica Marie" yelled Callie. "So you just wipe that little smirk off your face and listen."

"You are the by far in the shitter for the next week" yelled Callie, "I don't care if you saved me and jumped in front of a fucking bullet, you almost died!"

"You jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for me, sure you saved me, but what you don't realize that if you would have died I would have died with you" cried Callie.

"But no, Dr.Hahn superherocardiosurgeon needs to jump infront of a good damn bullet to save a life" yelled Callie.

"What do you have to say for yourself" asked Callie turning around to look at a shell shocked Erica.

Erica opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted...

"Not only did you almost die, but you lied about it as well" interruptted Callie, Callie was now walking around the room yelling.

"You lied to me, you knew there was a chance you may die, but still you lie to me, and while you" screamed Callie pointing at Erica, "were getting cut open and dieing, I was drinking coffee with Mark Sloan, thinking you were fine a dandy."

"While the love of my life was laying on a surgical table getting sliced open, I was drinking coffee" yelled Callie.

"Could you even imagine what I would have felt if you died, while I was spending your last remaning moments on earth, with Mark Sloan" yelled Callie.

"When Julie died she died in your arms" yelled Callie. "She died knowing that she was loved, she left the world looking into your eyes. And you almost left mine while I was looking into Marks."

"And then not only do you lie to me, you almost die on me as well, what the hell were you thinking giving up like that" yelled Callie. "You do not quit, you never give up, and then out of no where you give up and flatline for 5 minutes"

"For those 5 minutes, my life slowed down Erica, it was like I watched you dieng for hours, I watched you get zapped over and over again, and each time, I believed more and more that you were never coming back" cried Callie.

"Right before you came back, I believed you were dead, you were dead, you were gone, never coming back, I just sat there praying to god to bring you back, hell I said I would change my first name to Iphegenia if you would just come back" yelled Callie.

"You left me, and I felt like a peice of me left as well, the world as I knew it crashed down on me for those 5 minutes, I would no longer get to wake up in your arms, no more fights that I love, no more love making, no more Erica smirks, hell I would even miss you calling be Iphegenia" yelled Callie.

"For those 5 minutes my life ceased to exist" yelled Callie, "I cannot, and will not live my life without you, and I swear to god if you ever pull something like that again, you are going to want to wish that the bullet killed you, because what I will do to you will be far worse."

"I love you so much" cried Callie, "You know that right, I love you with everything I have."

Erica nodded, still at a loss for words.

"But right now I can't forgive you for what you did" cried Callie. "I need to hate you, I just need to hate you with everything I have, I just need 5 minutes to hate you for what you did" said Callie and with that she walked out the door to vent.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

**REVIEW:)**


	33. Bailey's Wrath

**Callica 32:** _Bailey's Wrath_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

Erica sat in the bed still shocked, Callie just yelled at her, seriously yelled at her, she felt like a 3 year old sent to time out.

She sat there staring at the door waiting, counting the seconds when Callie would return.

Five minutes passed, then ten minutes, then 20, and Erica was starting to get worried.

_"Damn woman" thought Erica._

Pushing her self up on the bed, wincing slightly at the pain, swinging her legs over she pushed her self up to her legs.

_"Not walking for 4 days is a bitch" thought Erica as she steadied herself._

Finally feeling capable of walking she took her step, the pain was faint, so she continued walkin in her sweatpants and sweatshirt out the door to find Callie.

She continued walking around the building looking for Callie, the walking was getting easier, but the pain was getting worse.

She turned down a hallway and was instantly assualted by 3 nurses.

"Dr.Hahn we have been looking everywhere for you" said the nurse.

"Walking" said Erica simply.

"Dr.Hahn you are not supposed to be out of bed" said the one nurse.

"Like hell I won't, I am a doctor for christ sakes, I know what I can and can't do" snapped Erica.

The nurses seemed to take a step back.

"I am going for a walk" stated Erica firmly, "and none of you are stopping me."

"They can't, but I will" said a voice from behind Erica making her turn around.

And there standing directly behind Erica was a stern looking Callie with her arms crossed death glaring Erica.

"What do you think you are doing out of bed" asked Callie, now tapping her foot with anger.

"Going for a walk, get some fresh air" said Erica glaring back.

"You are surgeon for god sakes, you know you are not supposed to be out of bed" yelled Callie.

"Well, it seems that I am a medical miracle becaue here I stand walking" smirked Erica.

"The only miracle that is happening today, is the slight chance that you survive the ass kicking I am going to give you if you don't get back to your room" yelled Callie.

The nurses were now standing a safe distance back away from both surgeons, and other doctors were stopping to watch the fight.

"Get Dr.Hahn a wheel chair and take her back to her room" said Callie.

"Like hell, I am walking back" yelled Erica.

"You will not" said Callie indicating to one of the nurses to grab a wheel chair.

"If you get within five feet of with a wheel chair, I will personally see that you don't get a job at any hospital in Seattle" yelled Erica pointing at the nurse that was reaching for a wheel chair.

The nurses were now just confused, they didn't know what to do.

"Erica, will you please just get in the god damn chair and go back to your room" pleaded Callie.

"I will go back to my room, but not in a wheel chair" stated Erica.

"Please" pleaded Callie.

"I don't accept pleas from people who hate me" said Erica.

"I don't hate, you" said Callie.

"Oh..really...well you did an hour ago" said Erica.

"For 5 minutes" yelled Callie.

"How would I know you stopped hating me, I never heard anything from you for an hour" stated Erica.

"I was about to come back, but a softball player dislocated her shoulder and needed to put it back in, and then I come back to check on you and you are not in your room, like you are supposed to be" yelled Callie.

"Well, maybe if you told me you would be late I wouldn't have to get out of bed to look for you" yelled Erica.

"You both need to shut up" yelled a voice to their right, which so happened to be Dr.Bailey.

"I get this 2 911 pages withing a span of 15 minutes, the first page telling be that are cardiovasucular surgeon that was just shot, somehow got up out of her bed and evaded the whole nursing staff" said Bailey fixing Erica with a stair, that let Erica know she was in trouble.

"And then the second page was from a frightened nursing staff, aparently they have 2 surgeons about to tear eachother apart" glared Bailey at Callie.

"Erica get your ass in the wheel chair" said Bailey.

Erica opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Bailey.

"I don't want to hear it, get in the wheel chair or I will make you stay 2 weeks more in recovery since I am your doctor" threatened Bailey.

With that Erica got in the wheel chair.

"Callie you make sure she gets in bed and stays their" says Bailey, "And you will stay there as well, you to bicker more than me and Tucker" and with that she walked away.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

**REVIEW**


	34. Safe in your arms

**Chapter 34: **_Safe in your arms_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Erica and Callie made their back to the room in an awkward silence.

Callie steered Erica into her room and then made a move as if she was going to help Erica into bed.

"I can get into bed myself Callie, I am not broken" said Erica with a look of pure determination.

Callie stepped back and watched as Erica struggled but got into bed on her own.

They sat there staring at each other for what seemed like forever, neither speaking.

Finally Callie spoke up, "I don't hate you" she whispered looking down at the floor.

"That is good," smirked Erica.

"It is just that you scared me so much, and then you wake up and want to act like nothing happened and I can't do that" said Callie still staring at the floor.

"I can't take you seriously when it looks like you are having a conversation with the floor" said Erica, "so look at me"

"I love you Callie" said Erica.

"The hard truth Callie is that I got shot, I almost died, and you sadly had to watch it, and I am so sorry for everything that you went through, because I know from experience what you felt" said Erica.

"But I will be damned if I let anybody shoot at you, I could not live with myself if another person I love dies because of an incident that I could have stopped, that will not happen again" said Erica with conviction in her voice.

Callie just nodded her head in understanding.

"Now that you don't hate me, and I love you, and you love me, and we seem to be like one happy family again, come up here and lay with me," smirked Erica. "Because I am tired after walking around the hospital playing hide-and-go-seek with you."

Callie laughed and jumped into bed with Erica and wrapped her arms around the love of her life.

They sat there for a few minutes just embracing the warmth and security they both felt while in each other's arms. Finally exhaustion took the both of them and they peacefully feel asleep.

Neither noticing the smirking Dr.Bailey standing in the door way of the hospital room, she shut the lights off and closed the blinds and gave one final look to her surgeons before turning to leave and smiled.

She closed the door, and came face to face with the 3 nurses looking at her as if she grew a second head.

Her face instantly turned into a scowl, "what I can't smile anymore" yelled Bailey.

The nurses flinched back, "I don't want to see this room disturbed not once today, if Dr.Hahn is dying then you can go in, but if she isn't then you better not even thing about setting one foot in that room, and if she is dead when I get here, I will be the least of your worries, because I can assure you Dr.Tauras will rip you apart" and with that she gave her Natzi glare and stormed away.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

**Review: Sorry I haven't updaded latley I have been so busy with work:)**


	35. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 35: **_Bad Dreams_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

Erica was shook awake by an elbow to her stomach.

Her eyes shot open and was about to scream "what the hell" but instantly silenced her outburst by what she saw.

Callie was thrashing in her sleep with tears streaming down her face.

"_Bad dream" thought Eric._

"Callie wake up" said Erica while shaking her.

Callie's eyes snapped open and she turned around.

"You were having a bad dream" said Erica.

"I know" whispered Callie, "I have them every night"

"You didn't before" said Erica.

"Yes well you didn't get shot in front of my eyes before, or almost die before" pointed out Callie.

"You were dreaming about that" questioned Erica.

"Yes every night, you are on the surgical table and Bailey is shocking out over and over again, but you never come back, you just die" cried Callie, "I always wake up just as they are calling your time of death."

"Hey" soothed Erica, "It was just a dream, and I am still here."

"I know" cried Callie, "but they just seem so real."

"But they are not" said Erica firmly, "I will not leave you don't worry, I am always there for you."

"I know, I know" mumbled Callie.

Erica didn't know what to say so she just wrapped her arms around Callie.

Callie leaned into Erica's touch and snuggled up to her body, setting her head on her shoulder and burying her face in to Erica's neck.

And in the warm embracing arms of her lover she finally let go and cried.

Erica just held her whispering soothing words into her ear, while stroking her hair.

"I love you" cried Callie, and then she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Erica just sat there tears streaming down her face, holding Callie like it was the last time.

An hour later Erica whispered, " I love you too" and sleep took over her.

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

Review


	36. Intimidating the Nurses

**Chapter 36: **

_Intimidating the Nurses_

-

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie woke up and instantly she realized Erica wasn't with her.

Snapping up in bed she could see the sun beaming in through the shades, _"God how long did I sleep!" she mentally scolded herself._

Swinging herself onto her feet she walked out the door, instantly berating the nursing staff.

"Where is Dr.Hahn" questioned Callie, with anger clearly showing in her voice.

"Umm..." started the nurse as she looked to the other nurses for help.

"Tell me now" said Callie.

"She said she was going for a walk" said the other nurse.

"And you let her!" yelled Callie.

"Well...she umm..." stumbled the nurse, "She told us if we didn't let her, she would personally see that..."

"Uggh" groaned Callie.

"So let me guess you let her intimidate you and now we have a recently shot surgeon walking around this hospital with no supervision" said Callie trying to stay calm.

"Actually she is wheeling around " spoke a nurse from the back.

Callie tried to keep the shock from showing on her face but failed miserably.

"You got her in a wheel chair?" said the suprised Callie.

"Well...no" said the nurse.

"She got in herself?" asked Callie.

"Well...no... she was going to walk and we told her to atleast use a wheel chair" said the the nurse to the left.

"And then she started ranting about us in a couple weeks asking her for paper or plastic" said the other nurse who visibly shook while relaying the story. Callie smirked at how intimidating her lover could actually be.

"And then... right when she was about to really lay into us" said the nurse, "a little girl in red scrubs told her get in the chair, and she did."

"And then the little girl turned on us and started ranting about how, a recently shot best cardiovascular surgeon in the world should not be on her feet for longer than 10 minutes, and if she ever sees Dr.Hahn on her feet walking again, she will personally see that..."

Callie laughed interrupted the story.

"This girl wouldn't happen to be this tall" said Callie smirking as she held up her hand at 4 feet, "Have blonde hair, and blue eyes, and goes by the name of Chief?"

"That would be the one." said the nurse.

"Which way did that go" asked Callie still laughing.

"They left about 20 minutes ago and went that way" said the nurse pointing to the right.

Callie nodded and with one last glance and the clearly still scared nursing staff, she laughed all the way down the hall way.

-

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica****CallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

I know it has been a while, but I am still going! Review


	37. Madelyn's Wrath

**Chapter 37: **_Madelyn's Wrath_

_-_

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

-

-

Callie eventually found Erica in the cafeteria sitting in her wheel chair, she smirked at the sight.

Just when she was about to comment on Erica's wheels she was interuppted, "Aunt Callie" said a screech to her left.

_"Aunt Callie?" thought Callie, "who is calling me that!"_

But as she turned around towards the voice she was assualted when a little girl in bright red scrubs jumped into her arms.

Callie grunted as she caught the bundle of joy in her arms, "Why hello cheif" she said with a smirk, "how is are patient doing today?"

Madelyn giggled and answered, "Well it seems that are pateint is very stubborn."

"Ohh...she giving you problems" asked Callie laughing as she began to walk her and Madelyn towards Erica's table.

"Yes" said Madelyn still giggling, "but it was nothing I couldn't handle" she laughed. "Aunty Erica always does what I say, she says it because she loves me to much" said Madelyn with a giant smile.

Callie laughed as they found there way to Erica's table. Erica had a giant smile on her face as she say her niece and girlfriend.

"Hi, hun" said Callie as she took a seat and Madelyn sat in her lap.

"Hi" said Erica.

"Funniest thing this afternoon, I was up alone for one thing, and when I look for you the only thing I encounter is a very scared nursing staff" said Callie with a smirk.

"Hey don't look at me" said Erica densivily, "that was all her" pointing to the bundle of joy currently playing working on a new stitch that Erica's mother was famous for.

"Ohh..really" said Callie to Madelyn, "So you were the intimidator" she laughed.

"Well, those nurses you have here are so stupid, honestly everyone knows when you are shot you aren't supposed to walk" screeched Madelyn, "it is easy, you don't have to be a doctor to know that."

"Ohh really" said Callie, "but I think it is a little to hard for those nurses to get your Aunt Erica into one of those" said Callie pointing to the wheel chair, "actually the only people who can get her in that chair, is Dr. Baily, Cheif Webber, and now you."

"Well, aunty Erica can't say no to me" said Madelyn, "She loves me to much, and I can get anybodey to do what I want, I am just to cute" said Madelyn seriously.

Erica smirked at her niece, _"I taught her well" thougth Erica._

Callie just cracked up laughing, "Ohh...I see you got your cockiness from you aunt here" said Callie indicating towards Erica.

Madelyn just shook her head and continued to stitch.

Callie just laughed, and was about to talk to Erica when she was interuptted, by 3 surgeon, Webber, Baily and unfortunalty Sloan.

"Dr.Hahn it is good to see you out of bed today" said Cheif Webber.

"Yes Richard, and I am all healed and I will be back on the job before you know it" said Erica smirking.

"Not before I sign the release papers" smirked Bailey, "I am you doctor and you still have to recover."

"Take as much time as you need Dr. Hahn" smirked Mark, "I for one am actutually enjoying your absence."

Before Erica could respond with a rude comment back she was beat to it, by her niece no less.

"Ahh...So you are the jackass" said Madelyn not even bothering to look up from her stitching.

Callie and Erica used every amount of will power they had not to laugh.

"Excuse me" said Sloan taken aback by the little girl.

"I said you are a jackass" said the girl slowly, " I can see why my Aunty Erica named her Donkey after you, because you are a jackass."

"Ohh...really you don't even know me" said Mark defensively.

"I know exactly who you are" said Madelyn finally looking up from her stitching,standing on her chair so she was almost eye level with Sloan. "You are Mark Sloan, world known plastic surgeon, not that matters anyways because everyone knows plastic surgery is a joke proffession." she said.

Erica could't hold her laughter and finally sputtered a bit, even the Chief and Baily were haveing trouble not laughing.

"Ohh..really, what do you know about Plastic Surgery, what are you like 4?" said Sloan.

"Actually I just turned six last week, and I know enough about plastic surgery to name every bone in the face, which is 14" said Madelyn.

"Ohh...really" said Sloan rudely.

"Ya, really want me to name them for you" said Madelyn just as rude back.

"Why don't you sit down with your banana and let the grown ups talk about things you could never understand" said Sloan growing tired of the annoying little Erica.

Callie was about to yell at Mark for crossing the line but Erica just held her hand up and shook her head no, and smirked as she watcher her little niece get mad.

"For one, I am not a kid, in websters dictionary under adult I believe it states a bieng of higher intelligence." said Madelyn not letting Mark win. "And if adults are measured by intelligence maybe you should sit at the kiddy table because I know for a fact that I have higher IQ than you" said Madelyn glaring that Erica Hahn glare, that makes anyone shake in their boots.

Mark was about to argue again but Madelyn interuppted him, "And two, I am not just simply playing with a banana I am practicing the Mendez stitch, which I don't if you tiny brain can even grasp was created by one of the best surgoens known to this world, who just so happened to be my grandma"

"I know what the Mendez stitch is, since I have used it on many occassions, and I know Dr. Mendez invented it, but if you think for one second that I am going to believe that you can create even a half way decent Mendez stitch, I will give you 100 dollars" said Sloan smirking at the girl.

"Dr. Sloan my family has never settled for anything but perfect" said Madelyn handing Sloan the banana, "And between my grandma and my aunt Erica, I will be third generation doctor in my family, and I can promise you this anything you accomplish in your medical career, will be nothing compared to what I will accomplish" said Madelyn hopping down from her chair while pulling and Erica and Callie away from the surgeons.

When they got a few feet away from the visibly shocked surgeons Madelyn stopped and turned to sloan, "And if you turn over the banana Dr. Sloan you will see that you owe me 100 dollars, and you are a jackass" and with that she walked away laughing with her two faverior aunts, leaving two very amused and one shocked surgoens in her wake.

-

-

**CallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallicaCallicaCallicaCalicaCallica**

**Review!**


End file.
